


Good Boyfriend

by Lkath



Series: Modern Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Krolia (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkath/pseuds/Lkath
Summary: Lance se enferma y Keith lo cuida.





	Good Boyfriend

Lance estornudó mientras se limpiaba su máscara facial.

Su novio, Keith, le lanzó (muy indiscretamente) una mirada de preocupación mientras seguía cepillando sus dientes y no espero a sacarse el cepillo de la boca antes de hablar.

\- ¿'Ance', etas beiw?- las palabras estaban siendo distorsionadas por el movimiento del cepillo dentro de su boca, el mayor esperó unos segundos antes de escupir dentro del lavabo y limpiar su boca con el dorso de la mano; luego volvió a hablar. -Has estornudado mucho...desde que nos levantamos. ¿Estás bien, bebé?-

El azabache giró su cuerpo en dirección a su novio, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación mientras hacía un leve puchero y posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del cubano. El, por su parte, recargó su cabeza contra la mano del contrario mientras sonreía.  
-Awww, sabes que amo cuando te preocupas por mí, Mullet.- Lance puso su mano sobre la de Keith, aun sonriendo,- Es adorable, pero créeme que no hay nada de que...- El joven paro de hablar a la vez que estornudaba y cubría su nariz con su antebrazo, dejando su cabeza agachada por algunos instantes.  
Sorbió su nariz y levantó la mirada lentamente; chocando con la desaprobación en los ojos violetas del mayor.

\- ¡No es nada, lo juro!-

-Lance...- cruzó sus brazos con un gesto de desaprobación. 

-Vamos, Keith...si algo me pasara tu serías el primero en enterarte...- El moreno tomó la cara del mencionado con ambas manos y le dio un beso corto y casto en los labios, para luego lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Keith envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico frente a él, atrayéndolo en su dirección. El menor correspondió gustoso al abrazó; sujetando sus brazos en los hombros y cuello de Keith, quien escondía su rostro en el cuello del cubano y respiraba lentamente.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Lance volvió a estornudar y se alejó del toque de su novio, al ver la mirada que Keith le dirigió se encogió de hombros y río nerviosamente.

-Esto... ¡Ya verás que mañana estaré bien! No tienes que preocuparte, cariño. - El pulgar del moreno acarició gentilmente la mejilla del otro chico, sonriendo incómodamente. -Vamos a la cama, tengo sueño y mañana tienes un día importante ¡No todos los días tienes una comida con tu madre y su novio!- Keith hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras caminaba tras el cubano y lo seguía a lo largo del pasillo donde estaba la habitación que ambos compartían.

-Agh, no me lo recuerdes...- El azabache siguió caminando a lo largo del borde de la cama hasta sentarse en su lado respectivo, Lance ya se estaba cubriendo con las sabanas y se acurrucaba dándole la espalda al otro chico, quien por fin se dignó a meterse bajo las sabanas para luego pegar su cuerpo al de su novio y cubrirlo con su brazo amorosamente. -Descansa-

-Igual tú, amor. - ambos cerraron los ojos y luego de unos segundos ya estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lance se despertó lo primero que hizo fue frotarse los ojos y dar un profundo bostezo antes de extender su brazo hasta su mesa de noche y tomar su teléfono entre sus dedos para ver la hora; su reloj marcaba las 11:27 am, una hora bastante tarde comparada a su hora de levantarse habitual. Intento reincorporarse, pero sus brazos se sentían como gelatina sin energía por lo que simplemente se quedó ahí, bajo el reconfortante calor de las sabanas y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho con un leve temblor en su respiración, luego estornudó...muchas veces.

Enterró la nariz en la almohada con un pequeño gemido de frustración mientras fruncía el ceño. Este sería un largo día. Haciendo uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad logró levantarse, pero apenas dio un paso cayó devuelta a la cama; sus piernas se sentían débiles, un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cabeza. 

Intento levantarse una vez más, esta vez usando la pared y la mesa de noche como un apoyo adicional hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto y al pasillo, siguió caminando hasta que llego a su sala de estar, la cual se encontraba a un lado de la cocina; sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar hasta que se encontraron con una larga mata de pelo negro. Keith estaba dentro de la cocina, tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días...- la voz del cubano salió como un pequeño murmullo y sin ganas, el contrario volteo inmediatamente en su dirección con un movimiento brusco y semblante de preocupación.

\- ¡¿Lance, que haces levantado?!- el mayor prácticamente corrió hasta llegar frente a su novio, cuando sus manos tocaron los hombros del moreno este se retorció con un escalofrío antes de estornudar y cubrir su nariz y boca con su antebrazo.

-Ya es muy tarde...Además-¡Ouch! - las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una mueca cuando el azabache colocó la mano sobre su frente, sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Lance se encontrara apoyándose contra la mano de su novio y remplazara la mueca con una leve y pequeña sonrisa. -Tu mano esta fría...-

-Y tú estás ardiendo en fiebre ¿Por qué siquiera te levantaste si estas enfermo? ¿Y por qué quiznak estas descalzo? Ven, te llevare a la cama...- sus brazos rodearon las piernas y cintura del moreno, levantándolo y sujetándolo cual princesa mientras empezaba a caminar devuelta a su cuarto con Lance apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y los ojos entrecerrados.

Keith lo dejó en la cama y lo arropó con las sabanas antes de ir al baño a buscar un paño húmedo que ponerle a Lance en la frente; y así lo hizo, apenas salió del baño colocó un paño mojado sobre la frente del otro chico, regalándole una sonrisa de preocupación, compasión y amor.

También sacó una caja de pañuelos de un calor de una cómoda cercana y la colocó sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado del latino; puso algunas de sus almohadas cabo de él y hasta sacó una manta del armario antes de ponerla sobre el otro.

Cuando salió del lugar con su teléfono en mano Lance lo siguió con la mirada, intentando descubrir que sería lo que el azabache planeaba hacer.

Entre su confusión y su dolor de cabeza logro distinguir piezas de la conversación que su novio tenía en el pasillo, las palabras "Lance", "Enfermo", "Lo lamento" y "Quedarme en casa" fueron lo único que el moreno necesitó para descubrir las intenciones de su pareja; quedarse con él y cuidarlo hasta que su estado de salud mejorara.

Una parte dentro de él se sintió culpable de que la persona que más amaba tuviera que cancelar los planes que tenia de ir a almorzar con Krolia por culpa de él; sin embargo, el resto de su ser estaba extremadamente feliz de este hecho. De esta forma Keith pasaría todo el día fijando su atención en él, concediendo sus caprichos como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfermaba, dándole un amor y cariño; su pecho se llenó de una calidez ante ese hecho y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosa muy tenue.

-Realmente nunca me dejare de sorprender por tu capacidad de sonreír cuando estas en ese estado- los ojos del menor viajaron desde su regazo hasta el marco de la puerta, donde Keith se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y los labios curvados hacia arriba. Lance no dejo de sonreír...Hasta que estornudo súbitamente y tuvo que sacar un pañuelo para sonarse e intentar dejar de estornudar.

Sep, definitivamente sería un día muy, muy largo para ambos.

A lo largo del día se hizo extremadamente notorio que Lance estaba enfermo, su nariz pronto se enrojeció en consecuencia de los repetidos estornudos y el continuo paso de los pañuelos por la nariz del cubano. Su voz empezó a ser gangosa y débil; ya para las 2:00 pm empezó a quejarse sobre cómo le dolía la garganta al hablar, eso combinado con una tos salvaje y ronca que hacía que le doliera y silbara el pecho.

Keith accedió a hacer un maratón de películas de Disney para intentar subir el ánimo del moreno, vieron películas sin pausa a excepción de cuando el azabache era mandado a buscar agua o pañuelos, incluso comida, para satisfacer al chico enfermo.

A la hora del almuerzo Keith cocinó sopa de pollo, la sirvió en una bandeja y la llevo hasta Lance; quien comió con una gran sonrisa en la cara y no dejó sobra alguna.

Las cosas continuaron así durante unos días, cuatro específicamente, hasta que Lance por fin empezó a mostrar signos de mejora. Sin embargo, al tercer día que Lance pasaba en cama (días en los cuales prácticamente abandono sus hábitos de higiene extrema) Keith, al ver el estado demacrado de su novio, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Lance estaba acostado cuando escucho a Keith entrar al baño y encender el agua de la bañera y también la estufa del baño, vio al azabache entrar y salir del baño con múltiples toallas y jabones de baño. 

\- ¡¿Mullet, que estás haciendo?! - vio al nombrado dirigirse hacia el lentamente.

-Te hago un favor. - sus manos agarraron las mantas que cubrían a Lance, quien inmediatamente empezó a rodar en la cama y quejarse mientras intentaba recuperar las mantas que lo mantenían cómodo y calientito.

\- ¡Oye, devuélveme eso! -

-Me lo agradecerás cuando te mejores. -sus manos sujetaron tanto la cintura como uno de los brazos de su novio y lo subió como un saco de papas sobre su hombro, para luego empezar a caminar con dirección al baño. Al llegar a su destino bajó cuidadosamente a Lance y lo sentó sobre el mueble del lavabo antes de tomar una coleta y poner su cabello en una coleta alta, también se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta antes de volver a mirar hacia su novio. -Sácate el pijama. -

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- ¿Acaso crees que te puedes bañar con el pijama puesto? -

-Eh... ¿No? - una sonrisa vergonzosa decoró su rostro mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto cómico mientras se encogía de hombros. El mayor sujeto suavemente el borde del pijama del contrario y empezó a subirlo hasta sacarlo completamente; luego ayudo al moreno a bajar del lavabo para que pudiera quitar el resto de su pijama. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Lance empezó a temblar y a estornudar, por lo que el azabache envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y dio un beso un beso en su frente antes de volver a alzarlo como un princesa y depositarlo suavemente en el agua tibia de la tina.

Al sentir como su cuerpo se sumergía en el agua tibia el cubano no pudo evitar emitir un ruido de satisfacción; la espuma se arremolinaba a su alrededor y se le pegaba a la cara a pequeñas cantidades, para quitársela se hundía bajo el agua y sacaba la cabeza con aun más espuma. Luego de unos instantes Keith se arrodillo a un lado de la bañera y tomo entre sus manos una de las botellas de shampoo que pertenecían al moreno y deposito una cantidad considerable en la palma de su mano antes de llevar esa mano hasta el cabello de Lance y empezar a masajearlo con ambas manos.

El moreno se recargaba contra el toque suave y gentil de su novio, su boca formada en una pequeña sonrisa y su cuerpo con una soltura total mientras Keith le lavaba el pelo. Limpió la espuma con la regadera de la ducha y procedió a ponerle una pequeña cantidad de bálsamo en el cabello, para luego volver a enjuagarlo.

La espuma de la tina ya empezaba a deshacerse, saco el tapón para que el agua saliera de la bañera y así dejarla vacía a excepción de Lance, por lo que Keith empezó a aplicarle jabones aromáticos y geles de baño a los brazos, piernas, espalda y...bueno, por todo el cuerpo del contrario hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto en espuma y volver a enjuagarlo con agua; cuando quedo completamente limpio tomó una toalla y cubrió el cabello café con ella, también lo ayudó a salir de la tina y lo envolvió con su bata de color azul.

Lance se sentó en la taza mientras el mayor secaba sus piernas con ayuda de una toalla, cuando terminó fueron juntos hasta la cama, donde el menor se sentó y Keith rebusco dentro del closet hasta dar con un pijama limpio que ponerle al moreno.

Cuando por fin volvió a estar completamente vestido volvieron al baño para secar completamente su (ahora limpio) cabello; Keith lo cepilló y masajeo hasta que quedara esponjoso y suave. Antes de dejarlo entrar a la cama lo envolvió como si de un taco se tratase. 

\- ¿Amor...? - Keith rodeo la figura de su novio con sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cabello.

\- ¿Si? -

-Gracias...-

Volvieron a comer sopa esa noche y al día siguiente Lance ya estaba mucho mejor, después de todo, cualquiera lo estaría al estar bajo el cuidado de un novio como lo era Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~  
> Espero que les haya gustado (aunque es bastante basura) ^^  
> Los comentarios y/o kudos de agradecen <3


End file.
